


Wei Wuxian Woke Up Horny

by Silvarbelle



Series: Head Empty, Only Horny [1]
Category: the untamed
Genre: M/M, Pakhnokh and I got to talking about how randy these two are in the actual novel, and one thing led to another, and so now we have wangxian smut, if you hate it blame me, if you love it praise Pak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/pseuds/Silvarbelle
Summary: Literally, just that: Wei Wuxian woke up horny
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Head Empty, Only Horny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922680
Comments: 21
Kudos: 308





	Wei Wuxian Woke Up Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pakhnokh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pakhnokh).



> Pure smut just to smut. Yeehaw! Thanks go to Spycopoth for the beta of both fics.

Wei Wuxian woke up horny.

That was nothing unusual for him. After all: he was a young man in a healthy body and he was married to Hanguang-Jun, Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan – the most beautiful, wonderful man in the world.

A man who fucked like it was his only reason for living.

Had Lan Zhan been asked if he agreed, he would have. After all: the man he got to fuck was Wei Ying. _Of course_ he was going to give his very best efforts to pleasing his husband. That he enjoyed it too was a simply a bonus.

But Wei Wuxian had no intention of asking Lan Zhan about anything just then. 

He stretched beneath the silk comforter and smiled at the subtle aches he could feel where Lan Zhan had left his mark – inside and out. The delicious reminder of his love’s attentions the night before only made him hungry for more now. He curled his hand around his stiffening prick and stroked lazily, merely chasing the lovely sensation of touch.

He wanted a different hand on him, though. 

Tossing the quilt aside, Wei Wuxian stretched again, groaning. He sat up, swung his legs over, and stood up only to stretch again. Relaxing, he looked around the Jingshi, but he already knew he was alone.

He glanced at the tray on the nearby low table; smiled at his husband’s thoughtfulness in bringing breakfast to him. He ignored the waiting food and quickly donned his clothing before setting off in search of Lan Wangji.

He found his husband in the library pavilion which only made Wei Wuxian’s wants that much better. _Even better_ was that Lan Wangji was in the hidden room that contained Gusu Lan’s most treasured texts.

Wei Wuxian slipped through the door and pulled it shut behind him, knowing that it wouldn’t open again unless Lan Zhan or his family willed it.

He made his way down the stairs in an easy, languid stride. He felt hot under his robes; under his _skin_. He didn’t take his eyes off the elegant figure in white seated at a desk, reading a text.

Lan Zhan sensed his approach and lifted his head to look at him. His light eyes darkened as he read Wei Wuxian’s mood in a glance. He set the text aside and waited for his husband to arrive.

Wei Wuxian smiled, warm and wicked and loving. How lucky was he? This man – this Hanguang-Jun, this Lan Zhan, was all his. This righteous, beautiful, brilliant Lan Zhan was all for him.

He felt as if the sun had risen in his chest – as he always did whenever he looked at Lan Zhan.

His stride was languid, his hips swaying as the lust rose hot and heavy in his belly. Wei Wuxian was already half-hard as he walked up to Lan Wangji. He stepped over Lan Zhan’s crossed legs, straddling them before sinking down to put his knees to either side of his husband’s hips, settling easily in the cradle of Lan Zhan’s lap. 

Lan Zhan opened his mouth to speak and found Wei Wuxian’s mouth in the way.

Wei Wuxian gave a rough, rolling purr of approval as he wound his arms around Lan Zhan’s neck and licked his way into his husband’s mouth. He was met with Lan Zhan’s tongue – as eager and greedy as his own – while Lan Zhan’s hands took hold of his ass and he rolled his hips in lithe, hungry motion in response. 

Lan Zhan’s hands skimmed up his husband’s thighs to those rolling hips. He gripped tight there and pulled his Wei Ying closer against him. They both shivered and moaned at the heat and hardness of each other.

Wei Wuxian kissed Lan Zhan and growled into his mouth even as he dragged his hips forward, rubbing their cocks together through their clothing. He kissed Lan Zhan: eager and lusty, and then pulled back.

Lan Zhan leaned back a little, too, as Wei Wuxian loosened his robes to expose his torso. Lan Zhan slid his gaze down his husband’s chest. His teeth bared in an instinctive biting motion that made Wei Wuxian hunch his hips in a fast, fierce thrust before he got himself under control.

Wei Wuxian gave his love a wicked grin as he tucked his arms backwards. He found Lan Zhan’s knees and braced his hands on them – and then, he rolled his hips forward.

A hungering moan spilled from Lan Zhan’s throat at the slide of Wei Wuxian’s erection against his own cock. The sensation was muted by the clothing between them, but the contact was still thrilling. Every glide and roll of Wei Wuxian’s hips was slow and steady; his thighs shuddered with pleasure and strain as he forced his rhythm to remain slow instead of devolving into the fast, reckless rhythm his lust demanded from him. He rode his erection against Lan Zhan’s cock; teased himself with his husband’s heat and hardness. Wei Wuxian continued to rut against Lan Zhan, his own lust building while enjoying the hungry, desperate sounds he was pulling from his beloved husband.

Lan Zhan locked gazes with Wei Wuxian. He didn’t say a word, but his desire and intention was very clear: he wanted _in_.

Wei Wuxian nodded and kissed Lan Zhan’s mouth, fucking into it with his tongue, and then rolled onto one knee so he could adjust his clothing; wriggling out of one boot and a trousers leg, which made for an inelegant heap of cloth, but he absolutely did not care about that. He then turned his attention to his husband’s clothing, peeling aside the skirts of the white robes to get to the clothing underneath. Lan Zhan’s trousers were lowered just past his hips and Wei Wuxian couldn’t resist taking a taste of the erection that was bared to him.

Lan Zhan sucked in a sharp breath and let it out on a rough, rolling groan as Wei Wuxian swirled his tongue around the fat, slick head. Around and around; soft, wet, lithe – and then, Wei Wuxian took the cockhead into his mouth and sucked. He licked, sucked, did it again, and then took more of Lan Zhan’s cock into his mouth and sucked while gliding upward until the erection pulled free with a soft pop.

Grinning, Wei Wuxian straddled Lan Zhan again and kissed his husband, sharing the flavor in a luscious tangle of tongues. They kissed greedily even as Lan Zhan gripped and squeezed his Wei Ying’s ass.

And then, he slid his fingers into the gluteal cleft; deftly touched up, in, and let out a hiss of shock to find the opening already stretched pliant and wet.

Before coming to find his husband, Wei Wuxian had made certain he would be ready for Lan Zhan.

Smirking, Wei Wuxian reached down and took hold of Lan Zhan’s erection. He rose up for the entry angle, tucked the tip of the erection inside him, and then sat down; took Lan Zhan into his ass in one fast, hot slide.

Lan Zhan snarled and shuddered wildly against Wei Ying, grabbing his hips in a bruising grip as he writhed, struggling to not come immediately. He panted, tucking his damp face against his Wei Ying’s cloth-covered shoulder and waited out that glorious moment of intense lust.

Wei Wuxian waited it out, too; his eyes half-closed as he adjusted to the presence of his husband’s hard, hot cock inside him. He took a few deep, slow breaths, relaxing around him. 

Wei Wuxian felt breathless, hot. He rolled his hips back and forth, slowly at first and then faster; snapping them in greedy rhythm that worked Lan Zhan’s hard length inside him. Lan Zhan gave a guttural snarl and rocked upwards, trying to thrust, but settled in a hurry when his actions threatened to unbalance them and ruin their coupling. Instead, he wound his arms tight around his Wei Ying; anchored his husband close to him and set his mouth against that slick, slender chest. He bit and sucked at Wei Wuxian’s nipples, provoking delighted gasps and groans as Wei Wuxian’s hips moved in short, sharp thrusts.

He moved, he moved; rode his husband’s cock in short, fast little motions, both of them making needy, greedy little sounds—

Lan Zhan groaned, long and low against Wei Ying’s chest and shuddered wildly, his hips flexing in minute thrusts as he came, spilling hot and wet inside his husband.

Frantic now, wildly turned on himself, Wei Wuxian began to ride harder, faster; desperate for his own orgasm. He cried out when Lan Zhan got a hand between them and wrapped it around his erection, stroking firm and fast even as Lan Zhan took his mouth in a fierce kiss. Wei Wuxian trembled, surged into his husband’s touch, clamped down around Lan Zhan’s cock and rode—

He howled his bliss into Lan Zhan’s mouth as he came on Lan Zhan’s dick, his hips jerking against him in agitated little humps for more of that perfect pleasure that was turning his brain off; shutting him down until his head was empty and there were no thoughts at all.

When it was over – when the bulk of the intense orgasm had passed – Wei Wuxian slumped boneless against his Lan Zhan. He panted for breath and wanted to cry because, fuck, that had been all he’d been hoping for from the moment he’d woken up. 

He laughed a little, because how lucky was he to have a husband that spoiled him so; to have _Lan Zhan_ as his husband?

So very lucky.

The two men remained still, wrapped in each other’s arms; petting gently, exchanging soft kisses, while they came down from their orgasmic high.

Eventually, while still seated in his husband’s lap with Lan Zhan still inside him, Wei Wuxian leaned back a little to smile at his Lan Zhan.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice rough from effort and satisfaction.

“Mn; very good,” Lan Wangji agreed. His eyes were heavy-lidded with pleasure and happiness as he gazed on his husband with absolute affection.

Wei Wuxian smiled and kissed him.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” he murmured against Lan Wangji’s mouth, “and by that I mean that absolutely I did mean to. I woke up and my head was empty of all thoughts except you. All I wanted was you.”

“I am always for you,” Lan Wangji declared quietly. “Whenever Wei Ying wants me, he can have me.”

“As you’ve so spectacularly and thoroughly proven,” Wei Wuxian teased, laughter in his voice. “Ah, my Lan Zhan – you spoil this one rotten.”

“No – this one loves Wei Ying, just as Wei Ying loves me. If loving is spoiling, then I am equally rotten from the love you have for me.”

Wei Wuxian’s breath caught and he felt his heart clench. He groaned and hugged his husband.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! You can’t – you _fiend_ , you can’t just _say_ these things! My poor, squishy heart is so powerless against your romantic stuff!”

“Wei Ying’s heart is neither poor nor powerless – but I’m glad it can’t stand against me.”

“Never,” Wei Wuxian promised. “Never, ever. Wei Ying’s heart is all for Lan Zhan.”

“Mn – that is most excellent.”

Wei Wuxian laughed and hugged his husband again; grateful that all of this was his.

(end)


End file.
